


pillow talk

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 吃醋的rider( ´▽｀)
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 13





	pillow talk

他们刚结束一场激情，君主埃尔梅罗二世将脑袋枕在伊斯坎达尔的胳膊上享受着事后的温存。高大的王者将他搂在怀里，亲吻着他微微汗湿的额头，贪恋温度的君主忍不住向温暖的胸膛靠去，他们的腿纠缠在一起，小腿与小腿互相磨蹭。  
“余听说你是第一名。”君王把玩着手中黑色的发梢，它们柔软如顺滑的绸缎。  
“什么？”君主一下子没明白对方的问题，从怀抱里抬起头，灰绿色的眼睛疑惑地望着眼前的人。  
“全时钟塔最想与他上床。”伊斯坎达尔说道。  
君主皱了皱眉，他向来不关心这些钟塔内的八卦消息，但他知道谁会注意而谁又会将这些不必要的事情传达给伊斯坎达尔——莱妮斯.埃尔梅罗.阿奇佐尔缇，当然还有梅尔文.威因兹，君主在心里暗自咒骂。  
“韦伯。”直到伊斯坎达尔喊了他的名字，君主才从自己的小世界里出来，他们面面相觑一时间谁也没有说话。  
“这，这种八卦我怎么会知道。”他有些心虚，即便他本人不去关心但好事的学生们也总会让他知道。  
“是吗，但你的确很受欢迎吧。”伊斯坎达尔眯起红色的眼睛，带着如同审问般的口气。  
“没有。”他矢口否认，却也因伊斯坎达尔不知为何如此在意这些坊间八卦而感到奇怪。  
“这可是座前，你难道要欺骗自己的王？”伊斯坎达尔扬了扬眉毛，看见君主下意识地用手指扣挖着被褥的一角，那双漂亮的眼睛也开始游移。君王的大手扣住君主的下颌骨，将他的脑袋掰向自己，“比如那个女孩，自称是你情妇的...”  
“rider！”还未等伊斯坎达尔说完，君主便大叫了起来，不悦地捶打了一击男人结实的胸脯。还想再打一击时便被君王捉住了手腕，厚实的舌苔舔舐着纤细的指节，酥麻的微痒如电流般刺激着君主。  
那双赤色的眼睛如同盯着自己的猎物，让埃尔梅罗二世如同食草动物的本能般下意识地缩了缩脖子。灰绿色的眼睛闪躲着过于逼近的注视，明明自己并没有什么可值得心虚的，但被那样看着的埃尔梅罗二世却觉得自己像是做错了什么。  
粗糙的手指摸着他的下巴，伊斯坎达尔依旧眯着双眼，像是在审视着眼前的人。这种宛如等待审判的过程让君主感到难熬，他抿紧自己的嘴不愿去对视。这反而让他看起来更像是有什么不可告人的秘密。过了一会，伊斯坎达尔松开了手，像是曾经一样揉了揉君主的脑袋。  
“那就证明你自己，爱着余。”君王下达了审判的结果。  
“欸？”一时间还没反应过来的君主眨巴着他的眼睛，却只看见君王仿佛心情愉快地朝自己眨了眨眼。  
“小子，你应该主动地向余贡献你的身体。”话说到这里便也明了了起来。

君主坐起身子在君王如观赏般的注视下来到胯间，昂扬的阴茎还未完全勃起，却已经是惊人的尺寸，他的手指扶着柱身炽热的体温像是要烫到他一样。那张精致的小脸凑近，细长的睫毛垂下被灯光打出细腻的阴影，那张被吻得微微红肿得唇正吻着伊斯坎达尔的阴茎。柔软的舌头舔舐着逐渐变硬的柱身，他的脸贴着阴茎能感到一阵阵抽动。周到的服侍让伊斯坎达尔忍不住发出低哑的慰叹，而这些细碎的声音都被埃尔梅罗二世当作赞赏，忍不住要去付出更多。  
他的手扶着眼前的巨物，上下套弄，撩拨着冠状沟处的缝隙，扣挖着敏感的马眼。那张嘴已经落在根部，吻上饱满的阴囊，唾液将囊袋打湿，温热的口腔包裹着微凉的囊袋，小心地收敛起牙齿避免让脆弱的部位受到损伤，舌尖撩拨，喉咙吮吸。伊斯坎达尔满意地摸了摸君主的脑袋，将他额前的碎发撩到脑后，欣赏着他的伴侣正如何卖力地取悦讨好他。  
君主并非完全不擅长性事，只是往日里他都被自己的情怯与伊斯坎达尔的热情所束缚。眼下他正享受着伊斯坎达尔正被自己逐渐舔硬的事实，那根阴茎变得比刚才还要大，硬挺着不需要手的支撑便翘立着，马眼处分泌着大量的前庭液，将他苍白的脸也跟着沾湿。他的嘴已经离开了阴囊转而向会阴，舌尖用力顶便获得伊斯坎达尔如赞美般的叹息。  
君主满意于君王正被自己所取悦，这让他平日里小小的不安都获得了满足。他将两侧的头发别到脑后，尽量张开这嘴放松自己的喉咙，口交并不是件轻松的事情，需要双方的配合与默契。当他的嘴含住了伊斯坎达尔阴茎，龟头在他柔软的上颌磨蹭，他尽量避免生理性的呕吐感，即便他仍旧难受地快要沁出泪水。他松开口又试了几次，直到当他的口腔终于勉强适应了这跟粗大的异物在喉头的肆虐，便开始模仿着性交的抽插开始运动。  
口腔的包裹与肠肉的不大相同，收紧的喉头将阴茎绞紧。君主抬起眼去看，伊斯坎达尔已经眯起了眼睛，他的嘴角勾着笑意，正满足地享受着这样的服务。这让君主更加主动地不顾自己酸楚的下颌骨，用自己的嘴卖力地吸着口里的阴茎，像是要让伊斯坎达尔直接射在自己的口里。  
大手拍了拍细嫩的小脸，君主会意地松开了口。他再次坐起身，用手背扫去脸上的湿液，同时跨坐到结实的腹肌上。另一只手扶着已经彻底兴奋的阴茎磨蹭过他的臀缝，龟头正对着湿软的后穴，煽情的撩拨让伊斯坎达尔低低地笑出了声，“你做的不错，但还要继续。”  
带着褒奖的要求让君主的动作变得更大胆。交合处因前一轮的激情还未完全闭合，湿软的穴口侃侃地将龟头吃进去大半。紧致的小穴碾压着龟头将最为原始直接的性快感传递给伊斯坎达尔，他想去扶着那开始颤抖的窄腰，却克制住了这份体贴。他想要看到，埃尔梅罗二世，一只手扶着阴茎，一只手撑在他的胸口，自己扭腰摆胯，将那根粗长得性器一寸寸地吞吃入腹。  
而君主也正如他所愿地，张着嘴发出甜美的呻吟，龟头的碾压使他的身体忍不住打抖，快感从下方不断地传递给他的大脑。理智快要被摧毁殆尽，君主觉得自己快要变得只知欢爱，却又觉得不如就沉溺于此。当整根阴茎没入了他的体内，君主深深地吐出一口气，像是要将肺部的氧气全部排出。而伊斯坎达尔则是在这个空隙里向上顶了顶腰，那根在他体内的阴茎便如偷袭般攻击着敏感点。  
“哈...”君主克制不住地呻吟出声，那双灰绿色的眼睛里一丝不满一闪而过，却被随后而至的快感打碎。他坐在伊斯坎达尔的身上，扭着腰，说不上熟练地自己收缩放松着身体，炽热的阴茎在他的体内碾过每一处敏感点，将每一处褶皱都要撑开一样的填满着他的身体。  
君主很少将自己的欲求展现的如此全面，骑乘的姿势这让躺在他身下的伊斯坎达尔颇为享受，他看见那苍白的身体因情动变成迷人的粉色，被快感折磨得无法控制地颤抖，和那双灰绿色的眼睛已经迷蒙得几乎要落下泪水。夹杂在君主细碎的呻吟呢喃里的还有断断续续地对自己的呼唤。与此同时，他的后穴却依旧不断吞吃着他的阴茎，紧致的肠肉不断地向里吸，被紧紧包裹的快感让伊斯坎达尔忍不住想要更多。

男人捉住那窄腰，他的忍耐已经快要到达极限，“小子，余要奖赏你。”君王说着坐起了身，他们就这样面对着面紧贴在一起，交出了主导权的君主乖顺地抱着伊斯坎达尔结实的身体。  
君王吻着怀里的人，他如渴求水源的鱼一样张合着嘴，控制着抽插节奏的君王在湿软的体内进出自如，他们的交合处已经彻底湿透，湿液被撞击出泡沫，君主的臀部正不受控制地不断向里吸着伊斯坎达尔的阴茎。  
“小子，你是要余现在就射出来吗？”君王问道，他如蜜一样的声音灌在君主的耳朵里。  
沉浸在快感里的君主全然没有平日里的敏锐，他眨巴着那那双天真的眼睛，像是在细细思索伊斯坎达尔话里的意思。伊斯坎达尔大笑起来，重新去吻他。与此同时身下的抽插愈来愈快，被肠肉包裹紧紧包裹的阴茎硬得吓人，响亮的水泽声伴随着君主甜腻的呻吟声一起将一切染上一层淫靡。  
“哈，rider...”君主紧紧抱住眼前的人，汗水将他的身体浸透，而伊斯坎达尔的额上那些汗珠已经滚落到嘴角，这使得他们的吻变得咸涩，却依旧无法阻挡两人的动作继续贪婪地索取着彼此。  
埃尔梅罗二世一遍遍反复着伊斯坎达尔的名字，仿佛是一段咒语，又仿佛是祷告。而回应他的是不断被填满的快感与伊斯坎达尔低哑的嘶吼，那是被他的身体紧紧包裹无法忍耐的证明。与此同时君主一步步朝着高潮的方向迈进，不断刺激的敏感点让他的身体兴奋得挺起腰肢，手紧紧攀在健壮的肌肉上，留下一道道红色的抓痕，而这些细微的刺激却如同另一种撩拨，让伊斯坎达尔愈来愈勇，他怀里的君主已经完全失去了力气，仿若玩偶般任他肏弄。  
清秀的阴茎挺立着，健壮的腹部磨蹭着敏感的龟头，马眼处分泌的湿液将耻毛与腹肌一起弄湿，在灯光下泛着晶莹的色泽。伊斯坎达尔将那具脆弱的身体压倒在床上，柔软的床垫将他们托起，原本缠着他腰肢的双腿因为姿势的变化跌落下来，却被他用手撑起。大手扣在大腿的根部将他的身体打开到最大，后穴被肏得红肿，却依旧不断吃着进出的阴茎。外翻的媚肉在进入时向里收，又在撤出时努力地挽留。  
呻吟声变得越来越大，完全忘记了羞耻心的君主将自己的欲望剖开展露在眼前，他喊着伊斯坎达尔的名讳，像是将自己的爱意都要刻入其中。“伊斯，坎达尔...让我射出来...”射精的冲动占据着埃尔梅罗二世的大脑，双手想要去抚慰那硬得发疼的阴茎。  
“你可得再等等余。”伊斯坎达尔凑到君主的耳边，小声地说道。他温柔地吻着君主的耳尖，哈气呢喃，“你别夹那么紧啊...是想把余的夹断吗？”  
“明明，是你的，太大了啊...”君主下意识地回了嘴，待到反应过来时整张脸都涨红起来  
被君主的回答给逗笑了的君王，满意地让身下的人再次意识到自己究竟说了什么羞臊的话，也好让君主知道自己的到底有多大。

肠肉被伊斯坎达尔肏得发抖，一浪浪吸吮着柱身要将他的精液榨取出来一样用力。布满泪痕的脸泛着红晕，迷离的灰绿色眼睛望着他，而身体的主人却累得快要失去意识，所有的动作都像是身体无意识的反应。他看起来无助有可怜，就和19岁时一模一样。  
在伊斯坎达尔强势的进攻下君主先一步射了出来，射精的快感让他的大脑短暂地变得一片空白，而四肢百骸都因激烈的运动而失去力气。射精时持续绞紧的后穴碾压着伊斯坎达尔的柱身，男人跟着将腥弄的精液一股脑射在里面，湿热软烂的肠肉恋恋不舍地包裹着阴茎，穴心一阵阵地朝里收紧绞得伊斯坎达尔彻底疯狂。君主的身体正如烂熟的浆果般甜美，他苍白的身体瘫软在君王的面前，只剩下红艳的后穴依旧无意识地拥抱着他。


End file.
